


Hopeless Misery

by Dreamster_Xx



Series: Danganronpa: Twisted Lies [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamster_Xx/pseuds/Dreamster_Xx
Summary: Sayaka didn't know what exactly to expect when she walked into Hopes Peaks Academy, but she certainly didn't expect to fall unconscious. Or that she would wake up in a abandoned classroom that happened to have metal plates covering the windows. Guess she'll just have to rely on her intuition.AKA a talentswap with a different protagonist, different mastermind, different survivors, and a different outcome
Series: Danganronpa: Twisted Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630783
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: Welcome to Hopes Peak's Academy. . . Or Not (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I've only ever watched the anime and haven't played any of the games and this is my first fic, so please leave any comments and kudos. Critization is appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sayaka wakes up, wonders where the hell she is, and meets Class 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Prologue. In case anyone is wondering, yes, the protagonist is Sayaka :)  
> I'm also basing this off the anime

Opening her eyes, Sayaka felt light-headed and wondered what just happened. Falling unconscious happened to do that to people. She blinked and suddenly sat up straight, joints cracking, making her wonder how long she had been sleeping. 

She looked around with narrowed eyes, taking it all into consideration. She was in a abandoned classroom, with her seemingly being the only occupant in it. 

_How strange . . ._ she mused, taking note of what would have been windows covered up by metal plates. She then noticed a surveillance camera staring directly at her which only make her more intrigued.

Briefly she wondered if she had been kidnapped. Why in the world was she here? The last thing she remembered was walking into Hopes Peaks Academy. 

She stood up, the chair she was sitting on pushed back a little, revealing to the camera what she had been wearing. Bright blue hair, put in a high ponytail, matched the dark, steel blue blazer she had been wearing with the white tie she had on. Underneath it, a collared, light blue dress shirt that could be seen was tucked into a matching blue skirt. Knee high white boots and white fingerless gloves, which were resting on her hands, finished the outfit. 

Looking at the black board, a message in white chalk was written on it in messy, childish scrawl which made her raise her eyebrow. _Meet in the gym at 8:00._ She frowned, then glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:50. She decided to explore around a bit before coming to the gym. It wasn't like she knew where exactly it was either. 

Leaving the classroom, she stepped into a hallway and wandered around, about to turn in a corner, before bumping into somebody. Literally. 

"Ow!" She yelped, feeling a small pain in her nose. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you there" a voice babbled, rubbing their own head sheepishly. Sayaka could have sworn she had seen the boy before. It turns out, he did too.

"Sayaka?" The boy gasped. The gears in her head clicked. "Oh! Makoto?" He nodded. "I didn't expect to see you here either!" He replied. "Well, actually, I didn't expect you here at all" He said and waved his hands to the silent hallways.

**_Makoto Naegi - Ultimate Hall Moniter_ **

A few inches shorter than her, Makoto had short, spiky brown hair with one strand sticking right up. He wore what appeared to be a dark green military-styled uniform. A black jacket was on top of it, with a bright green bandana wrapped around his right arm with _Hall Monitor_ written on it in white. If it weren't for his outfit, he would have looked quite average.

She remembered going to Black Root Junior High with him, talking to each other maybe once or twice. From what she remembered from researching her classmates, he was a star model student. He also avidly participated in the morals committees enough to gain his title. At the time she was relieved that someone she knew was going to be her classmate. 

"You're the Ultimate Hall Monitor, right?" She asked. Naegi laughed. "Looks like someone did their research. Well, I did too, but I never saw your name. What's your talent anyways?" He asked, curiously.

She chuckled. "Fair enough. I just happen to be the Ultimate Detective. "

**_Sayaka Maizono - Ultimate Detective_ **

Makoto's eyes widened in awe. "Wow! Do you happen to solve actual crimes?" 

Sayaka nodded, a bit amused. "I do. Most of the time, I usually do cases that involve stuff that the police wouldn't bother to do, like somebody asking me for information on someone else. I'm more like a private detective." She also happened to solve the occasional murder the police couldn't be bothered to solve, but it's not like she was going to tell him that. 

"You wouldn't happen to be heading to the gym right now, would you?" She asked, changing the subject.

His eyes widened even more. "Yes, actually. How did you know?!" 

"I'm psychic!" If possible, Makoto eyes widened even more. She giggled at this. 

"Kidding! I just happen to have good inuition. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm heading to the gym as well."

Makoto's eyes went back to normal and he chuckled. "Well, I guess there's a reason you're the Ultimate Detective. Do you think this just happens to be an initiation process of some sorts?"

Sayaka pondered a bit. "I don't think so. I just happened to walk into Hopes Peaks Academy when I just woke in a classroom. That doesn't normally to me.

He gasped. "The same thing happened to me! I wonder if this happened to all of our classmates. . ." 

She turned her head upward a bit, thinking. "If this happened to us, it's safe to assume that it probably happened to all of our classmates." She looked around, eyes settling on a clock. "We should also get going now, it's 7:57."

Makoto seemed to be in distress at this. "What?! We need to hurry, we can't be late! I'm the Ultimate Hall Monitor, what would everyone think of me being late?" 

Sayaka chuckled at this, starting to walk. "Well, we better find it sometime soon, because I have no idea where it is." 

  


Running around a bit, they finally found a set of doors and opened them, chatter filling the air. Half of the people that currently occupied the room turned to face them while the other half continued talking. She mentally counted each one. _12\. . . 13 . . . 14 people? Including Makoto and her, that was 16 people. The exact amount for a class at Hopes Peaks._ She thought to herself. _It can't be a coincidence that everyones all meeting like this . . ._

A loud voice cut through her train of thought. "What's this?! More students!? This seems to our entire class!" A guy with spiky purple hair and piercing red eyes shouted. _What a loud voice_ she mused. "You both also happened to be late!!" He said, pointing to the clock which currently read 8:03. 

Makoto seemed to have a internal heart attack at this, breaking out into a sweat, so Sayaka decided to step in. "Ah, sorry, we got lost and couldn't figure out where the gym was.

The purplenette sighed. "Very well then. Next time you should make an effort to be here on time!" 

Makoto seemed to gain his bearings. "Of c-course!" He stuttered. 

"Just to make this clear, did both of you happen to wake up in a classroom?" A soft voice questioned. The owner of said voice was a petite looking brunette in green who was shorter than both Sayaka and Makoto. 

Sayaka nodded. "I presume the same thing happened to the rest of you?" 

"Pretty much. Now, what the hell are we waiting for!?" A rough and threatening voice asked. He had a. . . interesting hairstyle to say the least. Said hairstyle was styled into a pompadour that clashed with his intimidating appearance. 

Sayaka decided to look around a bit. Besides the Ultimates that resided in the room itself, the room appeared to be like any other gym, albiet a bit empty, with the exception of a lone podium at the side of the room and some black speakers positioned around it. 

"Why don't we just introduce ourselves?" Makoto suggested, making Sayaka turn to him. She along with a few heads nodded in agreement. "Well, to start off, my name is Makoto Naegi and I'm the Ultimate Hall Monitor! Who wants to go next?" 

"Oh! Can I go next?" A cherry voice said. "I'm Aoi Asahina, which some of you might know, the Ultimate Pop Sensation!" 

**_Aoi Asahina - Ultimate Pop Sensation_ **

Aoi Asahina was apart of one of the best idol groups in this century, _The Sirens._ Sayaka would be lying if she didn't find any of their songs catchy. Aoi was the leader of her band and had thousands of devoted fans. From what she remembered from searching up her class, Aoi was one of the most popular students in their class. She was going on haitus for awhile after recieving her Hopes Peaks invitation. 

Said Idol wore a aquamarine sukeban with long, white socks that reached her knees. Jade green flats with a matching flower clip clipped to her braid completed the outfit, makeing an image of a young, teenage schoolgirl. 

"I shall go next!" The purple hair boy shouted out enthusiastically. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Soldier! You may also call me Taka!" 

**_Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Ultimate Soldier_ **

Taka wore a military-styled uniform, similar to Makoto's, but it was all black with red buttons down his shirt. Black, fingerless gloves layed on his fingers, similar to her own and he had a straight posture, arms behind his back, almost what one would think a soldier before. 

Sayaka had never heard of him before and didn't recognize his name on the forums of their classmates. Perhaps he wanted his privacy? Or more likely he didn't want anyone to know of his talent. Anyone with a talent like that surely needed some secrecy. 

"I'll guess I'll introduce myself next?" A redhead said, his voice echoing out. "Well, I'm Leon Kuwata, eh. . . Ultimate Martial Artist."

**_Leon Kuwata - Ultimate Martial Artist_ **

A few eyebrows raised, Sayaka herself included. Leon certainly did not look like a martial artist. 

His hair was styled upward as spikes with a matching red shirt. He wore a black leather jacket with white studs sticking out with black jeans and boots. The only thing that showed he was a martial artist was the black belt he had wrapped around his waist, barely visible against his outfit. Peculiarly, he had a red goatee. If anything, he looked like a gangster, or a musician. 

Leon Kuwata, at the age of 15, won an international martials artist competition for teenagers against those twice his size. Rumours was that he stopped practicing as one a year after, and from what she saw of his outfit, she had to agree. 

"You? A martial artist? Puh-lease!" A girl with pink, curly hair and a high-pitched voice said. The girl with a short, black bob next to her sighed. "Junko, ple-"

"Fineeeeee, Muku!" "Junko" exagerated, rolling her eyes. "Well, in case you guys didn't know, I'm Junko Enoshima! World-wide known Ultimate Fanfic Creator!" 

**_Junko Enoshima - Ultimate Fanfic Creator_ **

Junko, quite literally, looked liked a doll. Her bright, light pink hair brought out her big, blue eyes. She wore a black and pink striped shirt with one side of it hanging off a bit. A magenta strap connected the shirt together so that it wouln't entirely fall off, but it also showed way too much cleverage, showing off her busty build. A dark pink miniskirt that barely covered her thighs with black heels finished the look. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail. Last of all, on her back was a bright pink backpack that was covered, in what Sayaka assumed, were colorful badges from different animes. 

She wasn't exactly lieing either. Junko had made over 50 different fanfictions, with. . . interesting . . . storylines, was what Sayaka could say after she had searched them online. It wasn't like they were bad, since Sayaka had read two of them before she forced herself to stop. They changed your entire view of whatever anime or book you were looking at.

The girl next to Junko that had sighed spoke up. "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba and I am the Ultimate Heir. Pleasure to meet you all."

**_Mukuro Ikusaba - Ultimate Heir_ **

"Muku! You forgot to say that we were twins!" Junko gasped, at which many people looked shocked at. Mukuro sighed again. 

They were as different as day and night. Junko, with her looks and choice of clothing, looked like she could be a model. Mukuro, on the other hand, looked liked the most normal out of all their classmates so far, being in the same level as Makoto. Freckles sprayed all over her face with a stern expression on her face, she wore what appeared to be a collared, white dress shirt tucked neatly into a black skirt. A sleeveless black vest was buttoned up on top of her shirt, the buttons in what Sayaka assumed were actually gold were on her outfit. On the left side of of her vest was a gold outline of a phoenix. Lastly, she wore knee-length white socks with black flats.

"You guys look nothing alike!" Leon exclaimed, flabbergasted. Mukuro didn't bat an eye. "We get that a lot".

"Why do you both have different last names?" The short brunette piped up again. This time, she blanched. It seemed like a touchy topic to her. Mukuro stared at her intensly, making her uncomfortable. "That's none of your buisness." She hissed, making the other flinch. Then, she regained her posture. "And who might you be?" 

"O-Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki and I'm the Ultimate Writer."

**_Chihiro Fujisaki - Ultimate Writing Prodigy_ **

Chihiro had on a long-sleeved pea green sweater. A dark olive green skirt that had a plaid pattern reached her knees with a matchin scarf (without the plaid). Ankle-high leather boots layed on her feet with the strap of a leather satchel wrapped around her shoulder and the bag itself on the other side of her torso. 

She was known for her trilogy, _The Unspoken Truth._ The series was about a girl that had might as well become famous overnight and her struggles with those around her and figuring out if they either wanted to be famous too or actually wanted to become a friend. It was so popular that it reached the #1 bestsellers in Japan for 2 weeks. When Sayaka read the first page of the her first book, she couldn't stop reading until the end, which was when she bought the other 2 books and read them. Chihiro had also won countless rewards for other bookd she had written.

"Hey! You don't have to be so fucking harsh with her!" The guy with the pompadour shouted. "Eh, I guess I better introduce myself too. Name's Mondo Owada, Ultimate Baseball Player."

**_Mondo Owada - Ultimate Baseball Player_ **

Mondo had light brown hair that that was somewhat shaped like a rattlesnake. He wore a white baseball jersey with a red _1_ on it and two red stripes at the bottom of it. A black leather jacket was on it with _Crazy Diamonds_ on the back, written in gold. Finally, he had dark grey jeans with red sneakers on. 

Sayaka had heard of Mondo before. One of the best baseball players anyone had ever seen, he could run quickly, catch any ball that was in his sight, and can hit a ball at roughly 100mph. He and his brother, Daiya Owada, started the _Crazy Diamonds,_ which currently the top of the top baseball teams for teens.

Mukuro glared at Mondo to which he did back. Her face softened after a few seconds and then cleared her throat. "I suppose that was quite rude of me. Accept this apology?"

Chihiro blinked a couple of times. _People probably don't apologize to her often_ Sayaka noted. "A-ah, it was my fault as well! I shouldn't have asked something so insensitive of you."

"Now that this apology festival is over, can we continue on with the introductions?" A blonde whose haughty voice might as well have demanded. This time, Mukuro and Mondo glared at him both. 

"You might as well say who you are." Mukuro said, voice even.

The blonde looked at her and nodded curtly. "Very well. I am Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Fashionista."

**_Byakuya Togami - Ultimate Fashionista_ **

Byakuya, to say the least, was attractive. He had on white glasses the went well with the black and white pinstripe suit he had on. He wore a blue tie as well, along with some black leather shoes. 

Starting from the age of 13, Byakuya modeled the latest things in fashion. He had been on over 20 shows to promote about his modeling and had as many fan(girls) as Aoi, with his polite attitude and trademark smile that caused said fans to faint. Apparently, it wasn't the same as in real-life.

"H-How could y-you n-not know who B-Byakuya T-Togami is?" A girl stuttered. "H-He's one o-of the most w-well-known people that-t's o-our age!" Sayaka noted to herself that she was probably one of Byakuya's fangirls. 

Byakuya gave a curt nod and what seemed to be a . . . bored expression? It seemed as if he was done with this. "Who are you?"

"W-Well" The girl began, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "I-I'm Toko Fuk-kawa, the U-Ultimate P-Programm-mer"

**_Toko Fukawa - Ultimate Programmer_ **

Toko had dark purple hair that were was separated into two braids. With black glasses, she also wore a black and dark grey sukeban with a dark purple tie that went along with it. Black flats layed on her feet. From what Sayaka could observe, she probably didn't talk to others much.

Toko was infamous for her hacking skills. She was also the creator of one of the most infuriating viruses, she unleashed said virus to, what rumours said, on a girl that had bullied her. It took months to undo the damage it had done and even then it only did so much.

"May I go next?" A deep voice asked, causing some of the students that got scared easily, like Chihiro and Makoto, to flinch. Toko peered at the one who spoke, a woman that looked much more imtiminating than Mondo. She eyed her suspiciously before finally nodding."

Said woman spoke, her voice causing the floor to shake. "Perhaps some of you might have heard of me. I am Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Biker."

**_Sakura Oogami - Ultimate Biker Gang Leader_ **

Sakura, was to say the least, strong. With bulging muscles and scars all over her body, she looked like what one would expect a biker gang leader to look like. She had pure, white hair and wore a white tank top with two black lines that crossed horizontally on it. A black, sleeveless jacket with small spikes on the arms layed on top of it. She also had on black jean shorts along with black sneakers.

Even though the Ultimate Biker was her talent, most people on the forums would agree that is should have been Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. She ruled a gang called _The Devils_ for both men and women with an iron fist. Everyone knew that ever since she became in charge, the biker gang had a reputation of doing no illegal things. If anyone was caught doing anything like that, Sakura herself would kick them out. Sayaka admired her greatly. 

"I wonder what someone like a talent with yours would be here." A almost comicially round boy mused. "Not to insult you or anything! It just seems like a very controversial thing for Hopes Peaks to do."

Sakura didn't look offended and agreed with him. "I did wonder that myself, but I never questioned them. After, it is Hopes Peaks." 

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself!" Hifumi sweated a bit, but then composed himself. "Hifumi Yamada, Ultimate Lucky Student at your service!"

**_Hifumi Yamada - Ultimate Lucky Student_ **

Hifumi had a cartoonish face and a swirl of brown hair on his head. His outift consisted of a light blue dress shirt and some beige khakis. On top of the dress shirt was a brown sweater vest and he wore black sneakers. With think, round, black glasses, Sayaka thought he looked like he could have been in an anime.

Sayaka had also luckily done her research. Every year, a lottery was held and the student who won it got to attend Hopes Peaks, which Hifumi evidently did.

"What kind of talent is that?" Junko said, eyebrows up in curiousity. "Were you just, like, really lucky or something?"

He nodded. "Well, something alongs the lines of that Ms. Enoshima. You wouldn't believe my shock when I recieved a letter to come here!" 

_Ms. Enoshima?_ Sayaka mused. _It's not the strangest thing I've heard of since coming here._

"Is it alright if I happen to go next?" A accented voice rang out. It sounded something European, someone not from Japan. 

Hifumi nodded again. "Of course Ms. . . ? 

"Ludenburg" she said casually, causing Sayaka's right eyebrow to raise. "Ludenburg" cleared her voice and gave a small smile. "My name is Celestia Ludenburg and I am known as the Ultimate Clairvoyant. But that is quite the mouthful, so Celeste is fine."

**_Celestia Ludenburg - Ultimate Clairvoyant_ **

Celeste had an intriguing outfit. Her black hair was separated into two pigtails that were curled into drills. A magenta banadana was wrapped around her head, but not all the way that caused the pigtails to go downward. She had large, golden hoop earrings that somehow went well with her piercing red eyes. She wore a elegant, short-sleeved black dress that had a red sash with a silk, light purple shawl which could be seen through. The outfit was completed with knee-high dark grey socks and black mary-janes. Her outfit reminded Sayaka of a gypsie that she had once worked with to find said gypsie's missing daughter (She had worked for days on the case and found out that her daughter was at an orphanage where she then helped reunite them). 

According to the Hopes Peaks forum, Celeste was a well-known fortune teller all over Japan. Suddenly appearing nowhere at the age of 15, she told people of all ages their fortune, being correct 30% of the time. Sayaka didn't really think that was a good sucess rate, but it seemed good enough for Hopes Peaks to make her an Ultimate. She also didn't believe in fortune telling, but liked to hear them whenever she could.

"Excuse me for asking," Chihiro asked softly "but do you happen to be Japanese?"

Sayaka had been wondering that too. Even if her outfit was certainly sophisticated, her facial features definitely determined her heritage. Her name was certainly questionable too. _Maybe she was born in Japan and moved to Europe. Or a fake name? It might appeal to customers._ Sayaka thought. 

Celeste's smile that she had on seemed to became a tiny bit bigger, with her left eye giving a small twitch which Sayaka noticed. "I am not, actually. I guess you can call me Class 78's exchange student.

Along with having a lottery every year, Hopes Peaks also seemed to have at least one student that wasn't from Japan. She wondered what else Hopes Peaks did constantly.

"Whatever you say, dude." A tall, tan guy said. "Well, moving on, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure. But just call me Hiro! I am also the Ultimate Swimmer!" 

**_Yasuhiro Hagakure - Ultimate Swimmer_ **

If Mondo's hairstyle was interesting, then Hiro's was crazy. Spiky, brown hair styled in dreadlocks pointed every direction. Sayaka briefly wondered how he took care of his hair. He wore a orange polo shirt with a dark red jacket with brown cuffs on, sleeves hanging off to the side due to him not putting his hands in them. He wore what appeared to be black, baggy swimming shorts with a flame design on the bttom of them that reached his knees and brown sandels. Sayaka noted how ironic his outfit was, considering his talent.

Hiro was one of the best swimmers anyone had ever seen and even almost broke a record. But, unlike all of their classmates, he also happened to be older than everyone else by a couple of years due to practicing so much on swimming that he never studied. From what Sayaka heard, he was also old enough to be in the olympics, and was going to enter it when he finished high school.

If anything, Celeste seemed to glare at him while maintaining her smile. Sayaka reminded herself to not get on the clairvoyant's bad side.

"Well," she said, speaking through clenched teeth. "It's very nice to meet you, 'Hiro'."

Then she composed herself. "Now, who's next?" Celeste said, looking expectedly at a girl that was standing way off to the side, away from everyone else. Said girl noticed her gaze and they both stared at each other for a few minutes, causing a somewhat uncomfortable silence before she finally spoke.

"Kyoko Kirigiri. Gambler." The stoic girl said curtly.

**_Kyoko Kirigirl - Ultimate Gambler_ **

Kyoko had long, silky, lavender hair with a braid on one side that was tied with a white ribbon. With purple eyes and a pale complexion, her outfit consisted of a purple short-sleeved shirt with a black zebra design on it and a dark grey and black plaid skirt, similar to Chihiro's, except a few inches shorter. On top of her shirt she had a long-sleeved light purple jean jacket and matching knee-high boots with inch tall heels. SPecuilarlyhe had a breast pocket on her jacket that had a joker card peeking out of it. Peculiarly, she had on dark purple gloves on both hands. Sayaka thought it might have been a bit of a inconvienence for a gambler.

She had also never heard of Kyoko before and didn't see her name in the forums at all. Along with what she saw, Kyoko probably didn't socialize much. Maybe even less than Toko. Sayaka was pretty sure that she was underage for a gambler. . . But then again, Hopes Peaks also accepted those who were in biker gang? _Hopes Peaks seems to have a thin line between what's legal or not._ She mused. Then she remembered it was her turn and cleared her throat. 

"Well, I'm Sayaka Maizono and I happen to be the Ult-" 

The speakers in the corner of the room suddenly let out a crackle. Some students looked upward at them. A few seconds later a high-pitched, somewhat childish voice rang out from them that caused a sense of dread to Sayaka. 

"Upupupupu! What's this? It looks likes its time. . . to begin the Entrance Ceremony!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, I'm refering to everyone by their first names since it's just easier for me.  
> In case any of you are wondering about who has which talent:  
> Sayaka Maizono - Detective  
> Makoto Naegi - Hall Monitor  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Soldier  
> Chihiro Fujisaki - Writing Prodigy  
> Junko Enoshima - Fanfic Creator  
> Byakuya Togami - Fashionista  
> "Celestia Ludenburg" - Clairvoyant  
> Mukuro Ikusaba - Heir  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure - Swimmer  
> Toko Fukawa - Programmer  
> Sakura Oogami - Biker  
> Kyoko Kirigiri - Gambler  
> Aoi Asahina - Pop Sensation  
> Hifumi Yamada - Lucky Student  
> Leon Kuwata - Martial Artist  
> Mondo Owada - Baseball Player


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Hopes Peak's Academy. . . Or Not (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Class 78 meets Monokuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyones wondering, I'm gonna try to have updates around every week.

"Upupupupu! What's this? It looks likes its time. . . to begin the Entrance Ceremony!"

Many eyes widened. Feeling a sense of dread, Sayaka looked around and narrowed her eyes at the speakers in the corner of the gym, wondering who was speaking. 

Voices spoke all around, most of them overlapping each other's 

"W-what was that??" 

"What in the world?" 

"We shouldn't worry guys, it's probably just a prank." 

"B-but what if it isn't one?" 

"Well than, what is it?" 

"That's enough!" A commanding voice rang out. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Mukuro, voice oozing with authority. "Whoever that was, show yourself!" She ordered. 

"Well, if you say so~!" All of a sudden a _bear_ popped out from behind the podium, jumping and landing on top of it with a _thud._

Said bear was monochrome, it's left side being all white and the right all black. The right side had a sort of twisted, menancing grin with a red, piercing eye.

Sayaka was shocked. _Is this. . . a robot? What's happening? More importantly, why is this happen?_ She thought to herself. Then, she was briefly cut from her thoughts by their voice. 

"Greetings, students! My name is Monokuma and I'll be your new headmaster from now on! I betcha you're all wondering what's happening!" It said laughing, sounding very high-pitched which got on Sayaka's nerves and increased her unease.

_So this Monokuma anticipated on our reactions. What else is he anticipating?_ She pondered, looking around the room for everyone's reaction. Just about the majority of everyone displayed shock in one way or another, Kyoko the only one that kept a blank face. _Well, she is the Ultimate Gambler. . ._

"Like HELL we're wondering. What the fuck is that doing there??" Mondo cursed, taking a threatening step towards him.

Taka suddenly held Mondo's arm to prevent him from advancing. "It shall do no good to attack him! In my line of work, doing what you're doing is danger to everyone!" His tone made Mondo take a deep breath and scowl, opting to just glare at Monokuma instead. 

Aoi chose to speak up. "What's a teddy bear like you doing here?"

Monokuma's face comically turned into a light shade of red. Looking at him, Sayaka could image steam coming out of his ears. "I'm not a teddy bear! I can't _bear_ to be called that!"

Celeste's face showed how unimpressed she was. "How unfortunate we're stuck with this remote-controlled toy."

Monokuma cackled eerily. "Oh, you'll wish I was just that! I'm so advanced that even the folks in NASA can't understand me!" Sayaka raised her eyebrow at this. _I wonder what his reason for being here is then. Surely he had better targets in mind then a bunch of high-schoolers._ Then she corrected herself. _Actually, a bunch of Ultimates. But why us?_ Sayaka was sure that he was a threat to everyone. How else had they all been kidnapped?

"Now then, let me start my speech!" Monokuma hopped off the podium and moved his robotic legs so that he was in front of everyone. "Everyone in this room has so much potential! Believe it or not, all of you represent the world's hope and are our next generation."

Monokuma did a small twirl. ". . . And we must protect that hope! In order to do that, you must all live together soley with the confinements of this school!" He cheerfully added. "Everyone will live in harmony and must comply to the rules and regulations. Or, in other words, you will live here _until the day you die."_

Chaos errupted, like a bomb that was ready to go off. Sayaka tried her best to keep a calm facade, the only thing showing was how she had gritted her teeth, eyes showing how worried she was. _For the rest of my life? This isn't going to end peacefully._

"W-W-What do you mean . . . UNTIL WE DIE?!" Toko screeched.

"Have no fear! There's enough supplies here that you could live comfortably here for the rest of your lives! And by that I mewn you won't starve to death here."

Sayaka decided to speak up. "I feel as if that's the last of our problems." She said in a dry voice. 

Internally, her mind was racing. _Supplies that last long enough for 16 people to live? And that's if there isn't more people in here. Metals plates covering the wall? This is starting to feel more like a bunker than a school._ Sayaka decided to glance at Makoto and noticed he looked queasy. _Not that I would blame him._

"No matter what you do" Monokuma began, his red eye beginning to glow. "Help will not come." He said sinisterly. Then, as if he was two-sided, he was all cheerful again. "Even your phones are all gone!" Sayaka blinked at this. She had already checked for hers and found it was gone from the minute she had stepped out of the classroom she had woken up in, but it seems it wasn't the same for the others, who rummaged around in their belongings and, unsprisingingly, wouldn't find them. Monokuma looked gleeful. "But there is a way to get out of here, of course! I wouldn't just leave you here for the rest of your lives. You all have the graduate!"

Leon looked confused. "Wait, so you're saying you did all of this," he paused and gestured to everyone, "just to make us study!!?"

Monokuma laughed again, hands on his belly. "Upupupu! If you think that, then you must really be ignorant. You just have to complete my graduation program!"

Sayaka knew there must have been a catch. _Something's going to happen._ She thought to herself. _Something bad._

Byakuya spoke up, voice oozing with charisma. "Then, say, what is this graduation program?"

"Oh, that?" Monokuma said, as if he just wasn't talking about it at the moment. He was really getting on Sayaka's nerves. "Well, you just have to _kill someone._

Sayaka's blood went cold. "What?" Makoto said, voice quiet. He held a hand up to his head, as if he was about to faint. She felt the same way. 

Kill someone? Whoever is controlling this bear is crazy. She knew he was going to do something drastic, but not this.

"Upupupu! You all heard me right! Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter to me." Hearing someone saying those words made Sayaka's stomache turn. "I just want you to kill som-"

"ENOUGH!!" Mukuro roared. "What makes you _think_ that you are going to get away with this?" She sneered. "The Ikusabas will do something when they find out my sister and I are gone. The same can be said for everyone else."

Hiro cut in. "There's no need to get that mad, you know?" His voice was chill, as if nothing had happened. Everyone turned to him, a deadpanned look on their faces.

"This is all just a joke. There's no way that this is real." Sayaka sighed to herself. _Denial is not just a river in Egypt._

While all of this was happening, Mondo's face had slowly began to turn red. "Move." He pushed Hiro aside and began stomping towards Monokuma. _This isn't going to end well._ She decided to stop him begpfore he die anything drastic.

When he was about to pass her, she quickly grabbed his arm and tried to stay where she was, causing surprised looks to be sent her way, Mondo's included. "Doing what you want will not end well." She warned. "If he's able to kidnap 16 students that all happen to be Ultimates and wants us to kill each other, what do you think will happen to you?"

"She's right, you know." Sakura's voice rang out. "It will not be good for any of us." Sayaka hopes that if he wasn't going to listen to her, he should at least listen to the Biker Gang Leader.

His eye twitched and he stopped advancing foward, instead arms crossed to his chest and scowled. "Fine." His right eye twitched, showing how irritated he was.

"It appears this is the second time someone's stopped you from using violence!" Monokuma exclaimed. "You have quite a temper there. And I really wanted to show off what I had to enforce it with." He, strangly, pouted.

_The second time?_ Sayaka mused. _But that was before Monokuma came. . . So it's safe to say he was watching us._ She unintentionally glanced at the security camera at the corner of the room, its red light blinking at her.

Mondo flared up again. "Do you think this is a joke?!" He snarled, face portraying his anger.

"A joke? You mean like your hair?" The bear retorted. Sayaka bit her lip, knowing how this was going to end. Suddenly, so fast she could only see a blur, Mondo had appeared right in front of Monokuma, holding him from what have been his collar and making him dangle a bit.

"How's this, you little piece of shit!!" Mondo roared. "Can't make me kill anyone now, HUH!? Now, how do we leave here?" He questioned, eyes blazing with fury.

Monokuma seemed to sweat at this (somehow) and waved his little arms around comicially. "Wah! Violence against the headmaster is against the school regulations!!" He wailed.

Mondo had raised an eyebrow at this. "You think I actually give a shit at whatever those are?" Monokuma became silent at this and stopped moving. A beeping noise, ome that came from him, had suddenly echoed tgroughout the gym. Mondo had furrowed his eyebrows at this. "What the. . !?"

Taka, who had been quite until this moment, let out a gasp. Kyoko looked on with widened eyes with an urgency that wasn't there before, seemingly getting the same message. Sayaka had also realized what it was when the beeping started, and was now gradually increasing, had a hand covering her mouth in horror.

"Throw it!" Taka exclaimed. Kyoko, after backing away a bit, shouted "Get rid of it!" Right after.

Sakura, whom Sayaka assumed also knew, was pulling the ones closest to her, who happened to be Aoi, Junko, and Chihiro, away from the scene. Sayaka did the same, pulling Makoto by the arm away from it, and Toko, who just happened to be next to her. Taka had, with an amazing speed, had somehow yanked Leon, Hifumi, and Hiro away (Sayaka briefly wondered how he had managed to do that. The 3 of them were surely not light). Mukuro, Byakuya, and Celeste seemed to get the hint, backing away as well. Mondo looked confused at them and the ferocity at how the two of them had shouted it. He obliged and threw it towards the ceiling with a strength and accuracy only the Ultimate Baseball Player could have.

As soon as he did, it happened. _Ka-boom._ A wave of heat appeared, everyone being able to feel it as it overcame them. A painful ringing had occured in Sayaka's ears and wouldn't disappear, causing her to wince, the smell of gunpowder still there. Mondo, who had been the closest to the explosion and the one to start it, was sweating majorly.

"What the fuck!? It just blew up!!" He shouted, shocked. Byakuya looked irritated at him. "You idiot! You almost managed to get everyone here killed!" He hissed.

Mondo looked sheepish. "Eh. . . Whoops." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Junko looked confused. "What do we do now? Like, does this mean that teddy bear is gone now?"

As if to mock her, Monokuma had suddenly popped out from behind the podium once more. "Don't call me a teddy bear!" He whined. "And there's no way you're getting away from me that easily!"

Hifumi started sweating. "Gah! You're back!" He screeched. Mondo's eye twitched once more. "You just tried to KILL ME" he shouted, enraged.

"Upupupu! I did try to do that, didn't I? You're lucky that they told you to throw it! Or else you might have died!" Monokuma exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. "But yes, I did try to kill you." He sighed. "I'm letting you off with a warning for now and this goes for everyone. His red eye glowed, sinisterly. "Anyone else who violates my rules are going to regret it."

Celeste gave a small, innocent looking smile. "Does this mean there's more of you?" Monokuma laughed. "Yup! Oh, and don't even try pretending you didn't break any rule. I have surveillance cameras all around this school and I knew _everything._ Sayaka had a feeling there was more to the 'everything' he was talking about.

Makoto spoke up. "I keep hearing these rules being brought up. What are they exactly?" He questioned. Aoi made a noise of agreement. "Yeah! What happens if we break a rule we aren't aware of?"

"Have no fear!" Monokuma exclaimed. He suddenly jumped behind the podiums as if to grab something, causing the Ultimates to look at each other in an uncomfortable silence. "A-ha! I found them!" He shouted, gleefully. Then, out of nowhere, he threw a bunch of these tablet looking devices in front of them, which made many _clangs_ when it collided with the floor. Grabbing one that had landed on the floor, she peered at it and noticed it had the Hopes Peaks symbol on it.

"Why did you just drop them on the floor?" Chihiro asked, curiously. "You could have broke. . . whatever these things are." She said, one in hand and turned it on.

Monokuma started sweating. "They can't break anyways! Thanks to it's design, it can withstand up to 10 tons." He said proudly. "It's also completely waterproof! These babies are called your E-handbooks and are yours for the unforseenable future! They contain all of the school regulations so don't go breaking any rules. When you put your thumb-print on the home buttom, it'll recognize and activate, starting up with your name and talent. Pretty cool, huh?".

Sayaka did just that, seeing _Sayaka Maizono_ show up with _Ultimate Detective_ on the next line. Then, she saw everyone's names listed on it with their talent, the exceptions being Sayaka herself. _I forgot to say my talent, didn't I?_ She mused to herself. _Probably better now that I didn't. I'll just keep my talent quiet for now. Who knows what'll happen if a potential killer found out?_ She clicked on her name and saw her likes and dislikes, including her heights and measurements. _Whoever did this is amazingly accurate. How long have they been watching us?_

Toko looked astonished. "W-What a-are these?!" She shouted. "I-I know t-the latest t-tech-hnologies and t-this is amazing!" The normally quiet girl gushed.

"Well, I did say the folks in NASA couldn't understand me if they tried, right? Well, go ahead and look at your school regulations. Times running out and this bears gotta go! Oh, and one last thing." His red eye glowed. "Welcome to the Mutual Life of High school Killing. Or, in other words, the Killing School Life. See ya!" Monokuma cackled before jumping behind the podium again, leaving the class in silence.

There was so much tension that you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was looking at each other in distrust. When Sayaka decided to glance at Makoto, he had a worried look and when he caught her gaze, he gave a small, hesistant smile. 

Leon decided to break the tension and look behind the podium to see where Moinokuma went. When he did, he came out looking bewildered. "Uh, guys, he's not here!" Then he groaned. "What do we do now?"

Kyoko spoke up again. "We should look at the School Regulations so that we don't have a repeat of what happened." Everyone more or less agreed (with a "Fineeee" from Junko and a "If you insist" from Byakuya). Sayaka pressed on _School Regulations_ on her E-Handbook and raised her eyebrows at some of the rules.

  


****

**School Regulations**

****

****

**Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

****

**Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

****

**Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

****

**Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

****

**Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

****

**Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

****

**Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

  


Hiro made a face which Sayaka noticed. "What's up with Rule #7? Does that mean he can add rules whenever he wants too?" 

Byakuya answered his question. "I suppose that is there in case anyone decides to do something foolish or wreckless." He then peered his glasses at Mondo, light shining off the lenses. "Or perhaps both."

Mondo's face started to grow red, but he just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, to which Byakuya smirked at. "Good, you're catching on. Soon, you'll learn that violence isn't the answer to everything." Mondo's right eye twitched.

Hifumi decided to speak up. "Um, does anyone know what Rule #6 is supposed to mean? What happens when a 'blackened' is discovered?"

Sayaka pondered this, but was beaten by Mukuro. "I suppose that Monokuma will decide when the time is right to tell us. All we can do now is wait."

Celeste cleared her throat, causing everyone to look at her. "May I suggest a solution to our, let me just be blunt about this, killing game?" Seeing no objections, she continued. "I propose we should have a curfew. From what Monokuma says is 'Night-Time', we should settle down in, what I suppose, will be our dormitories, which is brought up in Rule 3. That we, nobody would murder nobody at night, which is when it will most likely happen, no?"

Sakura spoke to this. "I think that this will probably the best we can do for now. But this involves trust, does it not?" Silence was the only answer to this.

Aoi decided to change the topic. "Should we explore the rest of this school? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Many heads nodded along with this, Sayaka herself included.

"We should split up in pairs." Sayaka spoke, heads turning to her. "Just in case, right?" Again, no one objected to this. Junko squealed at this. "Muku! Be my partner!" She then clung to her sister, which said sister only sighed at.

While everyone turned to find a partner, Sayaka turned to Makoto. "So" she began, at the same time Makoto blurted out "Be my partner?" They both paused at this, which Sayaka then giggled out and Makoto chuckled. "Of course!" She then answered. She then hooked her arm around Makoto's, startling him a bit. Sayaka then started to drag him out of the gym. "Let's go, partner!" She said cheerfully. 

A voice rang out right before they were about to leave the gym. "Ah, Sayaka." They both turned their heads, finding out it was Kyoko who had spoken. Everyone else had gone quiet, wondering what the usually stoic girl was going to say. "You never did say what was your talent." Kyoko said, eyebrow raised.

Syaka paused, still hooked up to Makoto. They both looked at each other, Makoto mouthing to her, from what she could tell _Go for it!_. Sayaka bit her lip. Who knows what will happen to her if she revealed her talent. "I'd rather not say." She hoped no one would distrust her for deciding to keep it a secret.

Many eyebrows raised at this. "Well" Sayaka said, uncomfortable. Then she basically dragged Makoto out the gym doors, whispering to him "I really hope that this doesn't end badly."

**_Sayaka Maizono - Ultimate ~~Detective~~ ??? _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's done. Free time events anyone? (I'm defintely going to put one for Makoto :P)  
> I'm putting everyone's talents here one last time too:  
> Sayaka Maizono - Detective  
> Makoto Naegi - Hall Monitor  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Soldier  
> Chihiro Fujisaki - Writing Prodigy  
> Junko Enoshima - Fanfic Creator  
> Byakuya Togami - Fashionista  
> "Celestia Ludenburg" - Clairvoyant  
> Mukuro Ikusaba - Heir  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure - Swimmer  
> Toko Fukawa - Programmer  
> Sakura Oogami - Biker  
> Kyoko Kirigiri - Gambler  
> Aoi Asahina - Pop Sensation  
> Hifumi Yamada - Lucky Student  
> Leon Kuwata - Martial Artist  
> Mondo Owada - Baseball Player


End file.
